


Summer Solstice Kiss

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Onigiri Miya Owner Miya Osamu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Rough Kissing, Summer Romance, Summer Solstice, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: OsaHina watching the summer solstice sunset but then its still too bright.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Kudos: 51





	Summer Solstice Kiss

It was summer vacation and the Miyas has invited some people to come over with them for summer vacation which includes Sakusa, Bokuto, Akaashi, Suna, Hoshiumi, Ginjima, Kita, Ojiro, Kageyama and Hinata. Some of Miya's teammates weren't able to cope due to certain amount of reasons including family. 

Its like as usual; being under the sun, playing beach volleyball, building sand castles, and swimming with their swimming outfit on. Osamu like swimming on with his donut and sitting relaxed on his floater. 

It was all peaceful and real warm until Atsumu rises from the waters and pushing Osamu. 

"Ergh! You twat!" Osamu shouted. 

"Hehe!" Atsumu smirks and Osamu quickly swims to pull Atsumu down since he is better in swimming than Atsumu. 

Later on, Osamu was again sitting on his floater peacefully and with his shades on feeling the waves.

"Uhm. Hey there!" Someone comes up to Osamu. 

"H-Hinata. . ." Osamu mumbles. 

"Hey uhm. I am wondering if you know maybe. . . There will be this-- ugh can you watch the sunset with me?" Hinata asks and dips half of his face in the water feeling shy. 

"I would come but how about the others. I mean aren't we all--" 

"Th-They're not interested. Well since you are interested, I will wait for you over there!" Hinata points at the benches over the small wall, by it is the ledge and is under a tree. 

Osamu took off his shades and looking at the location where is appointed. 

"Sure! I would love watch the sunset with you." Osamu says and smiles at the blushing tangerine. Wait, he is blushing? But its just an invitation done by him.

"S-See you then." Hinata goes low himself and swims away with a shy face. 

"So cute." Osamu says and decides to get off his floater and swim around. 

A few hours passed and the afternoon is about to end. It is past five and almost turning six and the sun hasn't set yet. Hinata has been waiting for thirty minutes on the said bench under the tree which is by it is the ledge. 

Hinata sighs thinking his invitation was forgotten and is waiting for nothing. 

"Sorry I took long." It is Osamu wearing neat clothes. "I had trouble making us something to eat while watching. Onigiris and meatbuns?" Osamu asked as he brought some hand made snacks and four cans of soda. 

"Thank goodness. I thought you forgot me." Hinata says and smiling wide since he was not forgotten and also has something to fill his mouth and chew. 

"Mmm! This is so good! I will never get tired of these!" Hinata saying it to the onigiris he has eaten.

"That will cost a thousand yen." Hinata looked at Osamu with a worried face but then Osamu has chuckled cutely and notified that he is just kidding. 

"Yes! Free food!" Hinata rejoices and looking at Osamu. "Uh-- wanna sit beside me?" He added. 

Such clumsiness Osamu has shown. Staying stood up and wasn't taking a seat is just pretty stupid. Well he is being modest. 

"Sure." Osamu answered and beside Shouyou. 

"Beautiful right?" Hinata asked astounded at the mixture of orange yellow and red colours beaming around their world. But it looks like Osamu noticed something better. 

He looks at Hinata and stares at his adorable self. 

"Yeah. Its truly beautiful." He gazes at Hinata and Hinata at the sun. It was past six. 

"Its almost setting. Wanna do a countdown with me S--" Hinata is to ask Osamu of what ge thought but it looks like Osamu has no plans on doing a countdown knowing that an even brighter star is just sitting beside him. 

"Yeah sure." Osamu answers as their gazes at each other are locked. One looking at the other's eyes and quiet. 

The sun is about to set. 

10\. 

Osamu rests his left hand on Hinata's right hand.

9\. 

He blinks twice.

8\. 

He brushes his right hand on the other's hair.

7\. 

He tells Hinata: "You're beautiful."

6\. 

Hinata answered. "I'm beautiful?"

5\. 

Osamu replied. "Yes! And really amazing."

4\. 

Hinata felt his blush heating.

3\. 

Osamu leans closer to the other.

2\. 

He is close enough and seeing the other's blush and soft lips.

1\. 

Osamu plants a soft and lovely kiss on Hinata as both of them closes their eyes and with the stars twinkling above the cavelike night sky. 

The moment Osamu pulls out of the kiss, the two looks at each other and both are totally feeling fond of each other. 

"T-Th-The sun has set." Hinata says and averts his gaze at the attractive male beside him. 

"Twinkling stars. Its such a dizzy idea to count them all." Osamu says and looks up to see the star filled sky and the moon so full. 

"I don't count stars. Well I do when I was a kid but not that much anymore." Hinata shared a childhood experience and it made Osamu titter. 

"Why find all the stars and explore the galaxy when you're already here?" Osamu says and it got Hinata silent and felt it like touching. Osamu on the other while looks stupid and crazy on what he said and somehow looking like a perverted moron. He looks away and looking at his hand that is actually still on Hinata's and he takes it away. 

It was warm. Warm as summer and bright as the sun. Hinata's eyes are even glinting as the moonray reflects the light to him. He is unbelievably mesmerizing for the onigiri vendor. 

Later on after a few moments of silence, the two has decided to go back to their designated rooms. Each of them has rented their own rooms to stay the night and Samu is with his brother. 

Before going back to his bedroom, Osamu took the time to bring Hinata back to his room. They are walking side-to-side and finally, Hinata got in front of the doorstep. 

"Thanks for watching the sunset with me. It was great." Hinata says and sighing. 

"Yeah! It was. . . It was great." Osamu is still standing in front Hinata and waiting for the other to go in. 

Hinata enters his room and the door ajar as he says good night to the other and they just won't stop talking about it that a whole minute was used to say goodbye. 

As soon as Hinata closed the door, he rests his back on the door and taking a deep breath and touching his lips gently. He remembers how inudulgent the kiss is and it just made him smile despite it was done by a male. 

Osamu who is still outside can't get focus and decides to lean on the door first and think about the awkwardness he has brought. What will he do now? Hinata might be avoiding him tomorrow for sure. He slowly rests his head on the door making a stomp sound which is clearly heard by the orange haire dmale who is resting on it. 

He quickly goes away and immediately opens the door which made Osamu almost lose balance and was driven inside the room and looking at Hinata with both of them surprised at each other. Both of them stared at each other's eyes and Hinata can't just take it anymore. 

He pulls Osamu in and clicking the lock, closing the door. Then he passionately kisses Osamu and the other male back at him as Hinata turns Osamu whike kissing and taking him to the bed. 

He was so aggressive that he looked so hungry and totally blushing as he starts to take off his shirt and sits over Osamu's abdomen and taking his shirt off as well. 

He has gotten so wild as he kisses on the other male's chest and smooching it real intense that Osamu mewls out feeling that amazing tongue exploring his man grown body, built and juicy. 

Osamu tried to regain dominance as he goes over and puts Hinata on the bed and kissing him passionately again. 

After a not so fun watch of the summer solstice sunset, the two are for sure now bound for each other as they realize that they both have an intimate love and affection towards one another.


End file.
